This invention relates to a washing apparatus. Hitherto, a washing apparatus, for example, a 2-tank type provided with a washing tank and a dehydrating tank generally comprises a pedestal fitted with, for example, a motor, an outer casing of substantially square tubular shape fixed to the pedestal to be closed at one end with the pedestal, and a tub body inserted into the outer casing through the open end of the outer casing and supported by the outer casing, the tub body provided with a washing tank and dehydrating tank. The outer casing has a maintenance opening which is formed in back side wall of the outer casing and normally covered with a detachable plate.
The above-mentioned type of washing apparatus is constructed by the steps of fixing the outer casing to the pedestal; fitting the tub body previously provided inside with stirring blades to the outer casing; stretching a belt for connecting the stirring blades to the motor; and connecting leads to the prescribed terminals. The two last steps are taken by inserting hands to the depth of the outer casing through the maintenance opening. Therefore, the conventional washing apparatus has the drawback that difficulties arise in the assembly of the apparatus and the exchange of its parts.